Harvest Dirt
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Mr.B mau unjuk kemampuan menulisnya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari game indie CTO buatan Mr.B dan teman-temannya. NB: Sebelum membaca fic ini, jangan MAKAN ataupun MINUM apapun. Oneshot. Review supaya Mr.B enggak ngamuk!


Mr.B disini... Oke, seperti yang dibilang Anisha Asakura, ini fanfic buatan saya dan ingin saya masukkan. Game CTO (Colek Tai Online) berkisah dengan nasib seorang anak cowok bernama Bwatai (Ada kepanjangannya, Buang Tai)(Disini Jack akan menjadi si Bwatai itu) mengambil pekerjaan di sebuah pertanian. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan membaca fic ini...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, but I with my friends own the CTO (Colek Tai Online)

***_***

Pada zaman dahulu kala sekali, ada seorang cowok bernama Jack. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak mendapat pekerjaan. "Eh?"

Jack melihat sebuah iklan.

_Dibutuhkan seseorang yang mau bekerja di pertanian._

_Hub. 12345678990 (Mineral Town, Haibara Farm)_

_Kayaknya ini menarik nih..._ pikir Jack. _Aku bisa jadi petani nih!_

Jack lalu bersiap menuju kota Mineral itu. "Eh, kalau Haibara Farm kan..." Jack baru sadar. Itu kan pertanian yang dulu aku nyasar ke sana! Jack lalu segera bergegas menuju Haibara Farm yang agak-agak _familiar_ dengan ingatannya.

Jack lalu berlari ke pertanian Haibara.

--- Haibara Farm ---

"Kakeeek!!!" teriak Jack memasuki pertanian Haibara.

"Adouh, ada apaan sih, kenceng banget tereaknya!" balas seorang gadis di pertanian itu. Muncul seorang gadis pirang di rumah sebelah pertanian itu. "Lho, siapa kamu?"

"Hai, namaku Jack!" sahut Jack semangat. "Aku yang memilih pekerjaan disini! Mana pemiliknya?"

"Oh, hai juga Jack!" balas gadis cantik pirang itu. "Namaku Claire, cucu pemilik pertanian ini! Jadi kamu mau ngelamar pekerjaan disini ya?"

(Mr.B: Sebenernya ini improvisasi dari Anisha Asakura, katanya tambahin cucu atau siapalah. Ya sudah saya turutin aja deh...)

"Yap, aku enggak sabar jadi petani disini!" jawab Jack riang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kakeeekkk...." Claire lalu menghampiri ladang yang super besar. "Kakeeeeeek... Ada yang datang mau ngelamar kerja nih...."

Jack lalu nunggu.

"Heh!" bentak seorang kakek-kakek di sebelah Claire. "Ngapain sih lo kesini? Males gua!"

Jack langsung ngerinding.

"Kakek, jangan kasar dong. Ini Jack, katanya dia mau ngelamar pekerjaan disini..." sahut Claire menjelaskan pada kakeknya.

"Hemmm, begitu ya! Dah, kerja aja sana!" bentak kakek itu.

"Eh, jadi saya diterima kerja disini, kek?" tanya Jack terharu.

"Iya, iya, udah sana kerja!" bentak kakek itu sambil pergi lagi.

Saat kakek itu pergi, Claire lalu menghampiri Jack. "Aduh, maaf ya Jack, kakekku memang akhir-akhir ini agak pemarah... Soalnya pekerja satu-satunya akhir-akhir ini kabur karena stress..."

"Enggak apa-apa Claire, yang penting aku diterima! Nah, pekerjaanku apa?" tanya Jack polos.

"Eee..." Claire agak gugup mau ngomong.

"Apa? Jadi petani? Jadi penyiram ladang? Pengatar _shipment_? Pemerah susu? Pengumpul telur? Pembokap? Bodyguardmu? Dokter pribadi?..." tanya Jack tak sabaran.

"Eee..." Claire tambah gugup.

"...First love kamu? Pacar kamu? Jodoh kamu? Suami kamu?"

"BUKAN!!" Claire langsung nojos Jack sampai gelimpangan di tanah. "ENAK AJA COWOK MURAHAN KAYAK KAMU JADI SUAMI AKU!!!"

_Ternyata enggak hanya kakeknya, cucunya juga sama-sama beringas..._ pikir Jack.

"Eh? Aduh, sori Jack, kadang aku juga mudah emosi kayak kakek..." Claire kaget dan membantu Jack bangun.

"Enggak apa-apa kok..." ucap Jack meringis, memegang 'anu'-nya yang tadi diinjek. "Jadi... Apa pekerjaan aku?"

"Pembersih. Alias tukang bersih-bersih. Alias pengumpul tai hewan. Alias pengumpul tai. Itu pekerjaanmu." jawab Claire padat, panjang dan singkat.

"Waaah! Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan!" ucap Jack semangat.

Claire hanya bisa sweatdropped. "Kamu... Suka sama pekerjaan ini?"

"Suka! Dulu banget waktu aku kecil, aku pernah nyasar dan main disini!"jawab Jack sambil mengambil keranjang khusus tahi dan kayu pengambil. "Aku paling suka main kotoran sapi! Keren bentuknya! Aku suka semua kotoran-kotoran disini! Bentuknya indah lho... Pernah nyoba disentuh? Kenyal lho!!"

Claire hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan Jack yang super-duper gajhe. "Ya sudahlah... Pekerjaanmu mengumpulkan kotoran sapi dan anjing. Nanti kalau kakek mempercayaimu, dia bakal ngebolehin kamu berurusan dengan kotoran ayam. Meskipun disini enggak ada ayam, sih..."

"Oke!!" jawab Jack semangat, langsung ngacir ke kandang sapi.

Claire segera memasuki kamarnya. _Aku mau make kutek ah, mau kencan sama Gray besok...Lusa mau main ke tempat kerja Cliff..._

_Ooooh, bentuk-bentuk yang indah... Sudah lama saya tak menyentuh benda-benda indah ini..._pikir Jack bahagia sambil memandang 'benda' berwarna hijau-hijau di dekat tempat pakan sapi. Jack lalu menempatkan kotoran-kotoran itu ke keranjang yang dipanggul di punggungnya.

"Oke, kandang sapi selesai! S'karang, kotoran anjing!" sahut Jack.

Jack memungut satu-satu kotoran anjing di segala tempat. Di belakang kandang ayam, di rumah anjing, di sudut ladang, di dekat kandang kuda dan sapi, didekat kolam ikan...

Saat petang, saat semua kotoran sudah terkumpul.

"Bagus juga kerja loe! Nih, buat loe!" kakek itu melemparkan 3 koin gold bernilai sepuluhan.

Jack langsung mengambilnya di tanah. "30 Gold, kek?"

"Hmph!" Kakek itu hanya pergi aja.

"Waah, kamu beruntung, Jack!" sahut Claire. "Kalau pekerja yang dulu, dia hanya dimarahi dan diberi gaji 1 gold perhari! Sekarang, semua kotoran yang kamu kumpulin dijadiin pupuk kompos sama kakek lho! Keren kan?"

"Anu... Aku tempat tinggalnya dimana?" tanya Jack.

"Oh, tempat tinggal? Ikutin aku." sahut Claire.

Jack lalu mengikuti Claire ke... Kandang kuda.

"Aku... Tinggal di kandang kuda?" tanya Jack.

"Iya, tapi ada fasilitasnya kok. TV 14 inchi, AC, dan lampu." jawab Claire sambil menunjuk-nujuk. "Kayaknya kamu tidurnya berdua dengan kuda di jerami ini."

"Wah! Seru tuh! Gue bisa nyium pantat kuda yang sangat semerbak. Seeeeemerbaaaaakkk... Harummuuu...." Jack langsung mencium pantat kuda disana.

Claire hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Jack lalu tidur.

--- Beberapa hari kemudian ---

"Heh, lu!" panggil si kakek yang baru selesai memanen lobak. "Beli ayam sana! Beli di Poultry Farm! Nih, uangnya!"

Jack yang sibuk 'memanen' tai tanpa sadar menganyem tai kuda yang lagi dikumpulinnya. "Wuuuaaw... Enak tenan rasanya... Pasti si kuda abis makan pizza nih..."

"HEH, Lo ngapain! Cepat beli ayam sana!" bentak kakek itu sambil melemparkan uangnya ke tanah. Jack memungutnya dan segera pergi.

--- Di Poultry Farm

"Permisi..." Jack memasuki pertanian ayam.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut pink.

"Saya mau beli ayam." _Wah ada cewek nih! _Jack lalu mengelus dagu dengan mata melotot ke cewek berambut pink yang lagi asyik baca komik.

"Kyaa! Kakak, tolongg!!!" tereak cewek berambut pink itu.

"Apa sih lo hah, ganggu adik gue! Kamu pasti Kai ya?!! Sini kamu!" muncul seorang cowok berambut pirang berkacamata. "Nantang berantem lo?!"

"Apaan sih, gue kan cuma mau..." Jack langsung mengelus cewek berambut pink itu lagi.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.....!!!!" Cowok berkaca mata itu mengeluarkan serangan. "Serangan tutang!!!!"

Jack menghindar. "Serangan Jack Skellington!" nongol-nongol tulang dari badan Jack lalu nyerang sampe cowok berkacamata itu keok.

"Kyaaa! Rickk!!!" teriak gadis berambut pink itu menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ini ayamnya." jawab ibu-ibu berambut pink. "Mau dikasih nama apa?"

"Gueini keren. Itu aja." jawab Jack bangga.

--- Back to Haibara Farm ---

"Bagus, lo mulai hari ini juga ngumpulin kotoran ayam. Awas kalo sampai ada yang kesisa!" ancam kakek itu sambil pergi.

"Baik kek!" jawab Jack semangat.

"Waah, ayam baru ya?" tanya Claire. "Siapa namanya?"

"Gueinikeren. Itu namanya." jawab Jack bangga. "Aku loh yang ngasih nama. Bagus kan?"

Claire... Sweatdropped lagi. "Oh... Ya udah, aku mau pergi dulu main sama Rick dan Popuri ah..."

"Hah? Cowok berkacamata itu kan?" tanya Jack.

"Lho, kok tau? Emangnya Rick kenapa?" tanya Claire balik.

"Enggak..." jawab Jack langsung ngibrit ke sisi kandang ayam lain, ngambil tai ayam yang lain.

--- Beberapa tahun kemudian

Pekerjaan Jack sebagai tukang bersih-bersih menjadi sangat menyenangkan (yaah, itu menurut Jack). Claire juga sudah diperbolehkan 'pacaran' dengan Gray, cowok pujaan hatinya. Dan kakeknya? Tetap galak dan mudah naik darah seperti biasa.

"Jack! Loe gue pecat!!" tereak si kakek dengan kasar.

"Lho? Jangan kek! Saya masih suka dengan para kotoran-kotoran disini!" sahut Jack memohon. "Saya sudah cinta dengan kotoran-kotoran yang indah di sini!"

"Enggak, kerja loe gue pindahin ke kebun binatang! Pergi sana!" jawab kakek itu sambil melempar koper Jack.

Saat kakek itu pergi meninggalkan Jack, Claire dan Gray lalu mendekati Jack. "Jack, sabar ya..."

Ternyata apa reaksi Jack?

"Waaah! Kebun binatang kan hewannya lebih banyak, dan lebih banyak kotoran-kotoran berbentuk indah!! Aku harus menerima pekerjaan ini!!!" sahut Jack semangat.

Gray dan Claire sweatdropped.

"Claire," bisik Gray.

"Apa?"

"Ini beneran pekerja tukang bersih-bersih kan? Kok kasmaran benget ama tugasnya..." sahut Gray.

"Entahlah. Dari awal dia udah aneh bin ajaib kayak gini..." jawab Claire tersenyum lemes.

Akhirnya Jack menerima berbagai pekerjaan di berbagai tempat yang membutuhkan 'sanitasi kotoran'nya. Ke pertanian, kebun binatang, luar angkasa, de el el lah...

(Cerita ini belum tamat, sebelum nongol CTO 2)

*_***___****

Mr.B: Oke, cerita ini selesai... Nah, Anisha, kamu udah boleh istirahat.

AA: Oke, aku capek.... -baringan di lantai-

Mr.B: Oh ya, sebenernya saya pinginnya nulis sendiri, tapi berhubungan karena saya enggak jagu ngetik cepat, jadi saya nyuruh kakak saya buat ngetikin... Kalau mau di review yah

Jack: ANISHA ASAKURAAAA!!!

AA: Wakh, Jack!

Jack: Berani-beraninya bikin gue kerja jadi tukang bersih-bersih!! Gue bunuh loe!! -ngambil sabit-

AA: Kyaaaaaaaaaa -ngibrit-

Mr.B: Review yaaa


End file.
